Noite de leitura
by dayane.torini
Summary: A luz opaca do fim do dia entrava pelas grandes janelas em forma de arco, se infiltrava e refletia nas paredes de cor clara sem muita eficacia, lá fora o dia era cinzento e frio, flocos de neve pairavam e caiam de forma delicada se desmanchando no vidro. A jovem nada disso notava olhava fixamente para o livro de capa azul de veludo aberto no seu colo. As páginas amareladas


_**N**_ _ **oite de leitura.**_

A luz opaca do fim do dia entrava pelas grandes janelas em forma de arco, se infiltrava e refletia nas paredes de cor clara sem muita eficacia, lá fora o dia era cinzento e frio, flocos de neve pairavam e caiam de forma delicada se desmanchando no vidro.

A jovem nada disso notava olhava fixamente para o livro de capa azul de veludo aberto no seu colo. As páginas amareladas possuíam um aroma de rosas maravilhoso que a fazia lembrar de sua casa.

Lágrimas encheram seus olhos quando a palavra "casa" passou por sua mente, não podia pensar nisso. Não iria voltar, estava presa. Fora presa por livre e espontânea vontade, sim isso mesmo estava ali,há quase um ano, por sua vontade. Fizera isso para salvar o seu pai da poderosa fera que morava no castelo no qual estava agora.

Virou uma página ouvindo o crepitar das toras que queimavam em chamas na lareira ao lado do sofá, cor de safira azul com moldura de pinho escura, em que ela estava sentada.

Novamente voltou a ler. Ler era sua principal paixão e o que sempre a fez feliz e ultimamente servia com um balsamo depois de tudo pelo que já passara.

Estava imersa na leitura longe desse mundo. Dentro do mundo ficcional que se escondia por trás do papel, respirando lentamente ela absorvia as palavras do conto de forma carinhosa embriagando-se com as belas e poéticas linhas de tinta.

Ele caminhava com passadas duras pelo tapete vermelho,procurava-a há muito tempo e estava impaciente.

"Será que ela não podia cumprir uma simples ordem?" pensava ele.

Chegou ao fim do corredor largo de paredes cor gelo pelo qual andava,tocou suas imensas patas de garras nas maçanetas douradas da porta dupla de madeira bege e a deslizou vagarosamente.

Lá estava ela, sentada com as costas apoiadas no braço do sofá azul, as pernas de lado, segurava com cuidado um livro de capa aveludada nas mãos seus cabelos cor de chocolate, um pouco abaixo da altura dos ombros, claros estavam soltos e caiam por seu rosto formando uma linda cascata de reflexos coloridos. Sua pele pálida era iluminada pela luz bruxuleante da lareira, suas bochechas estavam coradas,os grandes olhos castanhos-esverdeados olhavam as páginas sob os grossos cílios negros, seus lábios rubros cheios, o inferior levemente mais cheio, se moviam formando palavras de forma convidativa.

O príncipe sentia-se estranho ali parado observando-a, pensara em gritar com ela, em esbravejar por ela não estar à mesa na hora ordenada por ele , mas as palavras estavam engaioladas em algum lugar na sua garganta e se recusavam a sair ante tal visão.

Ela era tão bonita, ele não podia interromper e perder aquela imagem cativante de vista.

Esgueirou-se silenciosamente pelo recinto e se posicionou atrás de uma estante na frente do lugar em que ela estava, dali não poderia ser visto. Agradecia ao céus a sorte de ela estar tão imersa na leitura que não o notou.

Algumas horas se passaram e o dia se transformou em noite e a luz opaca foi substituída pela formosa luz prateada da lua que iluminava de diamante os flocos que caiam e competia pelo espaço na sala.

A garota levantou-se com graça,segurando as saias do vestido azul claro e o avental branco que usava por cima. Andou pelo chão de mogno e colocou o livro na estante ao lado do esconderijo da fera, ele recuou para não ser visto, mas sua capa negra prendeu em uma farpa do móvel e ele a puxou com força exagerada derrubando um livro

A moça pulou de susto. Olhava ao redor do recinto procurando a fonte do som e foi ai que o viu, ele percebeu que ela estava olhando para ele, mas não havia medo em seu olhar era outra coisa, algo como... diversão.

Com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um leve sorriso Bela pegou outro livro dessa vez de capa rubra voltou a sentar-se.

Ela o havia visto por entre os livros seu pêlo marrom brilhava na luz do fogo com tons de ouro liquido.

Ela pigarreou e disse com uma voz levemente rouca pela falta de uso:

― Sinto muito pelo jantar, eu... eu perdi a hora estava lendo, como pode ver.― Ela ergueu levemente com a mão direita o livro que segurava dando um sorriso envergonhado de desculpas.

Os olhos da fera se estreitaram de desconfiança não era possível que ela estivesse pedindo desculpas tão calmamente assim.

Interpretando o olhar da fera, Bela resolveu fazer algo para compensar sua falta na ceia daquele dia e só conseguiu pensar em uma coisa.

― Olhe por que você não vem aqui e eu leio este livro para você? ― O olhar da jovem estava cheio de esperança com a idéia e mesmo sem vontade de ouvir uma história qualquer ele caminhou até o sofá e parou de frente para ela.

Vendo-o ali parado ela sentiu vontade de rir. Naquela posse altiva, porém desconfortável os imensos chifres, negros, brilhando. O rosto leonino com grandes e protuberantes caninos inferiores de javali saltando dos lábios para fora, como ela poderia ler com ele ali daquela maneira. Quando ele parecia uma criança desgostosa do que ia ter de fazer?

― Sente-se por favor.― Ela dizia, fazendo um esforço titânico para não cair na risada, enquanto afastava o vestido do acento ao lado para que ele o ocupasse.

O príncipe permaneceu parado alguns instantes em dúvida, mas optou por aquecer a sugestão andou com as patas arranhando o piso, sentiu o sofá ranger conforme seu peso se acomodava nele. Esperou pacientemente enquanto ela abria o livro e então ouviu encantado quando ela começou a ler.

Era uma história de amor com um fim trágico lembrava-se de te-la lido para seu tutor uma vez sem interesse, mas agora não conseguia não escutar, a voz melodiosa da jovem expressava emoção em cada letra,cada frase, cada sentença o mantinha cativo quase hipnotizado.

Regularmente Bela lançava olhares por sobre o livro, eram olhares que ele não reconhecia, continham ternura e ... não, não era isso não podia ser. Será que ela o olhava realmente com todo aquele carinho?

Ele não podia acreditar.

Voltou a concentrar-se na voz dela até que ela vez algo surpreendente: aproximou-se dele mostrando-lhe as gravuras feitas à carvão na folha e quando voltou a ler pousou a mão sobre a sua pata.

Estavam lado a lado, ele sentia seu calor,escutava seu coração por de baixo da pele, ouvia sua voz , sentia seu perfume.

Ah e que perfume! Era doce porém não enjoativo tinha um leve toque de canela era envolvente ,muito envolvente.

Fitava-a com ternura mesmo que ele próprio não o visse. Tinha dúvidas sobre ela e esperanças também, porém naquela noite de neve nada importava, somente ela e a história que seus lábios contavam.Lábios que deveriam ser macios...balançou a cabeça cortando o pensamento.

Algum tempo transcorreu e finalmente ela acabou a leitura, tinha lágrimas escorrendo pela face. Como ela podia ficar assim por um simples livro?! Ele nunca entenderia, contudo desejava conforta-la e em um impulso secou as lágrimas que manchavam seu belo rosto. Ela não recuou como ele pensou que faria e o agradeceu com um sussurro seu olhar transbordava de gratidão, uma onda de vergonha o inundou por causa daquele olhar quente e vibrante direcionado somente para ele. Ele que a mantinha cativa longe de sua vida, sem liberdade num lúgubre castelo, sem se importar com o choro que ouvira nas primeiras noites. Bruscamente ele ergueu-se de seu lugar ao lado dela e lhe volveu as costas.

Como ela podia olha-lo assim? Ela não lembrava-se do que ele a havia feito e não via sua aparência horrenda ?

Pelo que ele percebeu parecia que não,mas não confiava nisso, ela podia mentir mesmo que seus olhos radiantes dissessem o contrario.

―Você lerá mais para mim amanhã.― Ele ordenou sem lançar a Bela um único olhar e assim saiu da sala.

Pouco depois ela estava em seus aposentos e pensava na arrogância daquele ser.

"Como ele pode simplesmente ordenar-me algo e esperar que eu cumpra quando ele é sempre tão rude!" Pensou irritada.

Ela foi até a janela usava uma camisola leve de cor branca estava com os braços cruzados. Mesmo com a lareira de seu quarto acesa ela sentia frio.

" Será que ele também esta com frio? Não acho que não, seu pêlo era tão quente hoje quando eu li a seu lado." Pensou.

E ao pensar,nisso reviver as cenas,ela sentiu seu coração disparar, sentiu-se tão bem ao ler para ele, ao vê-lo ali, sim ele era rude, mas ela tinha visto um olhar de ternura dele.

Voltou para a cama e deitou-se com um pensamento:

"Sim amanhã eu irei ler para ele. Não porque ele mandou,mas porque quero ver aquele olhar."

Ele não sabia de onde tinha vindo aquela ordem, não podia se compreender.

Estava na sacada de seu aposento um dos mais sombrios e tristes do castelo, a lua e o vento frio o banhavam.

" Será que ela está com frio agora?" pensou ele. Não gostava de admitir,mas se preocupava, se pudesse iria vê-la para acalmar sua preocupação, porém não podia ela não devia querer olhar para ele agora que ele fora tão grosso.

Virou-se e foi para sua cama ,o móvel estava em frangalhos e como muitos outros no quarto foi completamente destruída em um acesso de raiva ,olhando para o algodão que saia do colchão ele foi lentamente caindo no sono, antes de dormir um pensamento cruzou sua mente:

"Ela nunca mais lerá para mim." Pensou o orgulhoso príncipe em agonia.

Mas ao contrario de suas espectativas ela estava lá naquela noite, no mesmo sofá do dia anterior e na outra e para a felicidade dele, eles liam juntos quase todas as noites a partir daquela primeira noite de leitura.

Somente a escura noite era testemunha daquele amor que nasceu entre as páginas dos livros.


End file.
